Fugitive Alien Medley
A medley of music from Star Force: Fugitive Alien II sung during a host segement. The full text of which is provided below: Song: THE FUGITIVE ALIEN MEDLEY Episode: 318- STAR FORCE-FUGITIVE ALIEN II (Transcribed by Scott A. Russell) SOL Tom: Alright! I'm feeling really good! Joel:: Yeah! All (singing): This is the song starting off our medley: Our favorite Fugitive Alien Songs, Don't try to kill us with a forklift, Won't take very long, Relax and sing along. Tom (spoken): Thank you, thank you. Crow (spoken, in the manner of a unctious showbiz type): Ya know, Tommy, a movie like Fugitive Alien can make you cry, and it can make you cry. Tom: Ah, oui. Crow: But, the thing I treasure most--and I'm speaking from the heart here, this is totally off-script -- is the music. Tom (french accent): Oh, zis is sooo true mon Crow. Zongs of love and adventure and -- if I may -- whimsy, no? Crow: Hummmm? Tom: Hehehe...but you know, my favorite was the heart-rending ballad in which the wistful Tammy pledges her love to Ken. Crow: It goes a little something like this... (Sung in round) Crow: I love Ken he is my sweet friend and I love him. Tom: I love Ken he is my sweet friend and I love him. Crow: I'm so blue 'cuz I don't think Ken loves me. Tom: I'm so blue 'cuz I don't think Ken loves me. Crow: I'm all messed-up inside I might have to off-him. Tom: I'm all messed-up inside I might have to off-him. Crow: I'll frame Rocky and get away scot-free. Tom: I'll frame Rocky and get away scot-free. Crow: I love Ken he is my sweet friend and I love him. Tom: Frere Jacques, frere Jacques. Dormez-vous, dormez-vous? Crow: I'm so blue 'cuz I don't think Ken loves me. Tom: Sonnez les matines, sonnez les matines. Ding, dong, ding. Ding, dong, ding Crow: I'm all messed-up inside I might have to off-him. Tom: I saw three ships come sailing in on Christmas Day, on Christmas Day. I saw three ships come sailing in on Christmas Day in the morning. Crow: I'll frame Rocky and get away scot-free. Tom: I love Ken. I love Ken. Joel (re-entering, spoken): Awwwll-right! This band is marvelous aren't they ladies and gentlemen? Cambot Brown and his Band Renowned! Give it up for 'em! (New music begins) Tom: Oh, yeah! All right! Yeah! Crow: Smokin'! Joel: Yeah! Tom: ...2...3... Joel (singing): It's got a real cool feel, Tom: He! Yeah! Ho! Joel: Flying high with a Star Wolf. Come-on! We're firing-up the ship, Tom: Ha! Yeah! Uh! Ha! Joel: And we're hitting the town, Tom: Boogie! Boogie! Joel: With groovy Ken and Tammy, Tom: Yeah! Ha! Joel: Swingin' Rocky and Joe, Crow (as Sammy): Wild, man! Joel: And those two other guys who we don't really know...FORGET 'EM! Lay down the boogie and head for the stars man! Gypsy (entering, spoken): Thanks, Joel. Tom (under his breath): What a lunatic, huh? Gypsy: Well, that was fun, but if I could get a little serious for a moment. Well, I was wondering where we'd be without our boys and girls in shiny red pleather. It makes me proud to know that they're out there, somewhere... Gypsy (singing): What can you see, Flying some mystic seas, Fighting for you and me, Captain Joe and the Gang. When they pass by, Fitter than pumpkin pie, Steppin' in liquid dye, Time in the blue. Tom (whispering): Tempo, tempo! Joel (laughing): Gypsy, ya wanna do one with me? Gypsy: Huh? Joel: Do ya wanna do one with me? Tom: Let's all do it! Gypsy: Okay! All (singing): We are not fond of Sandy Frank, We just want to ask him why. We wanna stick it to Sandy Frank, And sit on his chest and gob on his face, And make him cry... Crow (spoken): Yeah! Joel (spoken): Let's take it home! Crow (spoken): I'm feeling really good! Tom (spoken): Feels so good, it shows! Gypsy (spoken): Woooooooo! All (singing): And that's our song, We hope that you enjoyed it, And if you thought that it was stupid and dry, Come on and kill us with a forklift, All we wanna do, With love from us to you, Is sing...THE FUGITIVE ALIEN SOOOOOOONG! Tom (spoken): HI-KEEBA! Transcription copied from: http://www.mst3kinfo.com/ward_e/Song318.html Category:Host segments Category:Songs